Something Awful
I feel sick. The strange ligament-like creatures continuously flail themselves around. The man opens the fridge. The Arizona safe house springs a leak. The plane releases two bombs over two cities. The woman wakes up in an empty rusty car in a deserted street. I look over at the clock, 2:31. The creatures continue to hop around. One of them leaps forward onto an animal of some kind. The man pulls a bottle of green drinkable medicine out of the fridge. The leak begins to push out our air. Replacing it with outside air. A screeching sound is heard. The bombs are dropping. Making a loud screeching sound. The woman hears the sound, and tries to balance her legs to get out of the car. I glance back at the clock. 2:31. The screeching sound is unbearable. The creature starts spreading over the animal like a rubber sheet. One of them stops moving and twitches. The man pours some of the green medicine into a measuring cup and walks into the hallway. The crack around the leak starts turning brown. One of the bombs starts to wail. The woman barely stands up and looks towards the sky. It’s almost entirely blocked out by the green fog. The clock reads 2:33. The animals starts to decompose into a grey mush. The creature loosens its grip, and rolls off. It gets bigger, and then starts to jump around more. The man walks in and sets the medicine on the counter next to my bed. He smells something odd. The crack around the leak starts to rust. The green fog begins to slowly roll into the safe house. The bomb is within a hundred feet of the ground. The wail turns into a haunting siren. The screeching noise gets louder. Some steam is released from an exhaust and gears start to turn and smash together. The woman’s eyes adjust and she makes out the bombs dropping against the green fog. She panics and starts running towards the safe house. The clock reads 2:34. I turn over to grab the medicine, and see the leak on the wall of our safe house. One of the creatures sees the woman running towards our safe house. And gives chase. The man notices the leak too. He shakenly opens the cupboard and grabs two oxygen masks strapped to giant tanks. He sets one down by me. He puts a mask on and starts trying to weld the leak closed. The welder sparks and burns his hand. The bomb is sixty-four feet from the ground. A capsule inside of it begins to heat up to burning temperature. The woman sees the creature follow her and starts to scream. She runs faster, and the creature leaps for her hand. It misses. I quickly drink the medicine. It starts churning. I grab some cream for burns and bandages. The creature picks itself up and begins quickly rolling towards the woman. The man’s hand is in serious trouble. He tries to continue welding but to no avail. He blocks the crack with sealant, and drops the oxygen tank in front of it. The bomb is forty-five feet above the ground. The smashing gears start pounding against the burning core. The woman is nearly at the safe house. We are in no fit state to let her in. I apply the burn cream and begin to wrap the bandage around his hand. The creature releases two tentacle like things from its body and grabs the woman’s leg. She screams and kicks at her legs. She is at the closed entrance to our safe house. The man tells me to weld the crack shut. I put on the oxygen mask. There’s a critical level of fog in here. I begin welding the crack shut. The girl begins pounding at our door. I stop welding for a moment and look over at the door. The bomb hits. Category:Monsters Category:Weird Category:EtherBot